The analysis of liquid samples by sample analysis systems which utilize gas-phase or particle detectors, such as inductively coupled plasma (ICP) atomic emission spectrometers, is well known. Typically, such sample analysis systems require that a sample solution first be nebulized into sample solution droplets. The sample solution droplets are then typically desolvated to form nebulized sample particles which are then transported to, and injected into, a detector element of the sample analysis system, wherein the nebulized sample particles are analyzed. In ICP and other plasma sample analysis systems for example, the nebulized sample particles are injected into a high temperature plasma where they interact with energy present in the plasma to form fragments such as molecules, atoms and/or ions. Electrons in the molecules, atoms and/or ions are excited to higher energy state orbitals by said interaction. When the electrons relax back into their lower energy, more stable state, orbitals, electromagnetic radiation is emitted. The frequence of the emitted electromagnetic radiation is a "fingerprint" of the contents of the sample and the intensity of the emitted electromagnetic radiation is related to the concentration of the components in the sample.
There are numerous existing systems for producing nebulized sample solution droplets, (which are typically desolvated to form nebulized sample particles), for introduction into gas-phase or particle sample analysis systems. These include pneumatic spray, thermospray, high pressure jet-impact, glass or metal frit, total consumption direct injection micro and ultrasonic nebulizer systems.
For decades pneumatic spray nebulizer systems were the most commonly used sample solution nebulizer systems for introduction of liquid samples into flame and plasma atomic spectrometry, (e.g. atomic emission, atomic absorbtion and atomic fluorescence) as well as mass spectrometers. Pneumatic nebulizers operate by introducing a sample solution through a small orifice into a concentrically flowing gas stream. Interaction between the sample solution and the concentrically flowing gas stream causes production of nebulized sample solution droplets. Pneumatic spray nebulizers, however, produce a wide spectrum of sample solution droplets, as regards the diameter thereof, and limited aerosol sample solution droplet per volume density. This is because relatively large diameter sample solution droplets typically leave the pneumatic nebulizer system under the influence of gravity. Sample analysis systems generally, it will be appreciated, operate with greater sensitivity and provide results which are more reproducable when large numbers of nebulized sample solution droplets are presented for analysis therein, which nebulized sample solution droplets are of a relatively constant and small, (e.g. 13 microns or less) diameter. This is because smaller droplets provide smaller desolvated sample particles which are more easily fragmented to produce molecules, atoms and/or ions. It is noted that the diameters of sample solution droplets formed by a pneumatic nebulization process are dependent on the concentrically flowing gas flow rate and on the size of the small orifice.
A more recently developed approach to nebulizing sample solutions involves use of thermospray nebulizers. Thermospray nebulizers control the temperature of the tip of a capillary tube such that solvent in a sample solution presented thereto, through said capillary tube, is caused to vaporize. The result of said solvent vaporization is formation of nebulized sample solution droplets. Thermospray nebulizers are typically used with mass spectrometer analysis systems as they operate best in low pressures, such as those present at the inlet stages of mass spectrometers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,883,958 and 4,958,529 and 4,730,111 to Vestal describe such nebulizing systems. It is noted that the diameters of sample solution droplets formed by the thermospray process are dependent upon the temperature of the capillary tube. It is also noted that the use of elevated temperatures can degrade sample analytes.
A Patent to Willoughby, U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,885 teaches a nebulizing system which uses both thermospray and pneumatic means. Sample solution droplet produced by the process of this nebulizing system have diameters which depend on both temperature and a gas flow rate.
A jet-impact nebulizing system is described by Doherty et al., (Appl. Spec. 38, 405-412, 1984). Said sample solution nebulizing system operates by forcing a sample solution through a nozzel which has an orifice therein on the order of twenty-five (25) to sixty (60) microns in diameter. The ejected sample solution impacts a wall and the interaction therewith causes formation of sample solution droplets. Again, sample solution droplet diameters depend on a flow rate as well as a driving pressure.
A glass frit nebulizer system is described by Layman, (Anal. Chem. 54, 638, 1982). A porous glass frit with numerous pores of a diameter from four (4) to eight (8) microns therethrough is positioned in the flow path of a sample solution. Sample solution which emerges therefrom is highly nebulized but the flow rate of the sample solution is typically low, (e.g. five (5) to fifty (50) microliters/min). While providing well nebulized sample solution droplets, this nebulizer system is prone to inconsistent sample solution flow rates, and must be subjected to repeated wash cycles between applications. It is noted that sample solution droplet diameters are dependent on a driving sample solution pressure.
The above presentation shows that the nebulizing systems surveyed present with various operational limitations. For instance, sample solution droplets produced by pneumatic, jet-impact and thermospray nebulizer systems, or combinations of thereof, have diameters which are dependent on gas flow rates or potentially sample degrading high temperatures. In addition, the glass frit nebulizers have inherent limitations as regards the amount of sample which they can nebulize and depend on a sample solution driving pressure to control sample solution droplet diameters. Said limited sample handling capability in these systems leads to a limit on the sensitivity of sample analysis systems which utilize them. A sample solution nebulizer system which would produce sample solution droplets with diameters determined by some independent variable other than a potentially sample analyte degrading elevated temperature, and which allows efficient sample volume flow handling capabilities would therefore be of utility. The identified attributes are associated with ultrasonic nebulizer systems, and with direct injection micro nebulizer systems.
Briefly, ultrasonic nebulizer systems generally provide means to impinge a sample solution onto, or in close proximity to a vibrating piezoelectric crystal or equivalent which is a part of an oscillator circuit. Typically the oscillator circuit system is calibrated so that radio frequency vibrations are produced. Interaction between the vibrational energy produced by the vibrating piezoelectric crystal or equivalent and the impinging sample solution causes the later to become nebulized into sample solution droplets as a result of the instability of the liquid-gas interface when exposed to a perpendicular force.
It is important to understand that the sample solution droplets produced by ultrasonic nebulizers have diameters which depend on the frequency of vibration of the piezoelectric crystal or equivalent, and that when the frequency of vibration is set to a megahertz level, a theoretically large number (e.g. seventy (70%) percent) of sample solution droplets can be formed with a relatively small uniform diameter of thirteen (13) microns or less. The important limitations of the sample solution nebulizer systems disclosed above are not present, (e.g. sample solution droplet diameters are not dependent on potentially sample analyte degrading elevated temperatures or any flow rates or pressures). Ultrasonic sample solution nebulizing systems are also capable of handling relatively high sample flows, and the sample solution droplet diameters produced by ultrasonic nebulizer system also tend to be more consistent than the diameters of sample solution droplets produced by other nebulizing systems. In addition, the conversion rate of sample solution to nebulized sample solution droplets is theoretically relatively high, being higher than ten (10%) to fifty (50%) percent as comparred to approximately two (2%) percent when pneumatic nebulizer systems are used.
The presence of a far larger number and proportion of sample solution droplets with relatively small diameters means two things. First, less sample analyte is lost as a result of relatively large droplets falling away from entry to a detector element in a sample analysis system under the influence of gravity, hence, more sample analyte will be presented to said detector element; and second, the presence of smaller diameter sample solution droplets leads to production of smaller desolvated sample particles which are easier to fragment into molecules, atoms and/or ions for analysis. A larger amount of sample analyte is thus produced per fragmented sample particle. As a result, the sensitivity of a sample analysis system is improved when ultrasonic sample solution nebulizers are used, rather than other sample solution nebulizer systems.
A Patent to Olsen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,863 describes an ultrasonic nebulizer system in which a piezoelectric crystal or equivalent, (termed a transducer in Olsen et al.) is secured to the inner surface of a glass plate, which glass plate forms a leading portion of an enclosed hollow body, which hollow body is positioned in an aerosol chamber. The purpose of the glass plate is to provide the transducer protection against corrosion etc. which can result from contact with components in sample solutions. The glass plate is typically one-half (0.5) wavelengths of the transducer vibrational wavelength utilized, thick. This thickness optimizes effective transfer of vibrational energy therethrough. During use a sample solution is impinged upon the outer aspect of the glass plate, inside the aerosol chamber, rather than onto the transducer per se. The transducer is caused to vibrate and the interaction between the impinging sample solution and the vibrational energy produced causes production of nebulized sample solution droplets. In addition, a liquid coolant is circulated within the hollow body to maintain the transducer at a desired temperature. Problems which users of the Olsen et al. invention have experienced result from the use of a liquid to cool the transducer, and the use of a carrier gas injected from below the location of the transducer in the aerosol chamber. (It is noted that said carrier gas serves to sweep nebulized sample solution droplets toward a detector element in an analysis system). Even though the piezoelectric crystal is oriented vertically, bubbles tend to form on the back side of the transducer during use, resulting in uneven cooling of the transducer. This leads to reduced operational efficiency and lifetime of the transducer. In addition, the electrical leads to the transducer, from the other components of an oscillator circuit, pass through the cooling liquid,-and they tend to become corroded during use. Continuing, injecting a carrier gas into the aerosol chamber from a position below the location of the piezoelectric crystal or equivalent, as is done in the Olsen et al. ultrasonic nebulizer system, leads to pulsations in the volume density of the aerosol sample solution droplets which are produced over time which are available to sample analysis systems. In addition, the hollow body of the Olsen et al. invention is attached to the aerosol chamber thereof in a manner which creates "crevasses" therebetween. Sample from one analysis procedure can accumulate in the crevasses and by a "carry-over" capillary action or "wicking" effect be released and contaminate analysis results in subsequent analysis procedures. Continuing, the Olsen et al. invention directs nebulized sample solution droplet flow toward solvent vaporization, desolvation and sample analysis system detector elements by way of a relatively small diameter orifice. Turbulence results when the nebulized sample solution droplets pass through said relatively small diameter orifice and nebulized sample solution droplets are caused to reagglomerate, and are lost, as a result thereof. Finally, the hollow body construction of the Olsen et al. invention does not provide any vibrational energy focusing capability, since the vibrational energy produced by the transducer is emitted in all directions therefrom, without any means being present to redirect any of said vibrational energy.
A Patent to Dorn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,057 describes a sample solution nebulizer system which uses both ultrasonic and pneumatic means to nebulize sample solutions. A one-sixteenth (1/16) inch stainless steel tube is placed in the center of an ultrasonic nebulizer probe and serves to concentrate the vibrational energy produced by an ultrasonic transducer present therearound. A fused silica capillary tube is placed inside the one-sixteenth (1/16) inch stainless steel tube to, during use, deliver a high velocity gas stream to the tip of the ultrasonic nebulizer probe. Also during use, the sample solution is introduced to the surface of the ultrasonic nebulizer probe. Interaction between the sample solution, vibrational energy and high velocity gas stream causes the sample solution to be nebulized into sample solution droplets. It is noted that this system probably can not utilize megahertz level frequencies as the ultrasonic nebulizer probe is not of a small enough dimension, (e.g. on the order of half a wavelength of a megahertz vibrational frequency), to efficiently transmit megahertz wavelength vibrational energy waves to the location at which the sample solution is entered to the system. The Dorn et al. Patent teaches the use of one-hundred-and-twenty (120 KHZ) Kilohertz operational frequency. In addition, this system produces sample solution droplets, the diameters of which are affected by the flow rate of the sample solution nebulizing gas, as is the case with any pneumatic type sample solution nebulizing system.
A paper by Goulden et al., (Anal. Chem 56, 2327-2329, 1984) describes a modified ultrasonic nebulizer. The piezoelectric crystal or equivalent, termed a transducer in the Goulden paper, is oriented horizontally at the upper aspect of a glass container. A rubber stopper is placed below the transducer, inside the walls of the glass container. The rubber stopper has a vertically oriented centrally located hole therethrough such that a large amount of cooling water, (e.g. one-half (0.5) 1/min) can be caused to flow vertically upward through said vertically oriented centrally located hole in the rubber stopper, into the space between the lower surface of the transducer and the upper surface of the rubber stopper, and out thereof around the edges of the rubber stopper and inside the glass container. The purpose of the described arrangement is to prevent bubbles from accumulating under the transducer during use, and thereby avoid instabilities of operation and reduced transducer lifetime.
A paper by Karnicky et al., (Anal. Chem., 59, 327-333, 1987) describes another design for an ultrasonic nebulizer. An enclosed chamber has, at a distance above the inside surface at of its lower extent, a piezoelectric crystal or equivalent, termed an ultrasonic transducer in the Karnicky paper, which ultrasonic transducer fits snuggly within the inner side walls of the enclosed chamber. Air is present between the upper surface of the lower extent of the enclosed chamber, and the lower surface of the ultrasonic transducer, but between the upper surface of the ultrasonic transducer and the lower surface of a glass diaphragm which is present at the upper aspect of the enclosed chamber, there exists a space through which cooling water is flowed during use. The ultrasonic transducer is shaped concave upward so that vibrational energy produced thereby during use is directed to and focused upon the glass diaphragm through the cooling water. An enclosed sample solution entry and carrier gas entry assembly mounts to the enclosed chamber above the location of the glass diaphram. During use the enclosed chamber with ultrasonic transducer therein, and with the enclosed sample solution and carrier gas entry assembly mounted thereto is oriented with its longitudinal axis at an approximate fourty-five degree angle to an underlying horizontal surface. A sample solution is entered so that it impinges on the outer surface of the glass diaphragm at an approximate fourty-five degree angle thereto. Interaction between vibrational energy produced by the ultrasonic transducer and the impinging sample solution produces nebulized sample solution droplets which are then transported to desolvation and solvent removal systems under the influence of a pressure gradient created by the entering of a carrier gas flow to the enclosed sample solution and carrier gas entry assembly. It is also noted that the Karnicky system provides a wick which contacts the outer surface of the glass diaphragm to drain away sample solution which is not nebulized during use.
Another paper, by Mermet et al., (Dev. Atomic Plasma Spec. Anal. Proc. Winter Conference, 245-250, 1980), describes yet another design for an ultrasonic nebulizer system. A piezoelectric crystal or equivalent, termed a transducer in the Mermet paper, is present within a waveguide structure which decreases in inner diameter along its upwardly projecting longitudinal axis, near the lower extent thereof. The internal waveguide structure is thus, conical in shape, and during use is filled with a vibrational energy transmitting bath. Said waveguide structure shape plays the role of an impedance transformer and use of low electrical power levels, (e.g. five (5) to seven (7) watts) to effect sample solution nebulization is made possibly, thereby reducing transducer cooling requirements. At the upper extent of said waveguide structure is present a nebulization cell, the lower extent of which is made from a thin membrane of ethylene polyterephtalate (Mylar, Terphane) which is transparent to ultrasonic energy vibrational energy. During use a sample solution is entered to the nebulization cell and vibrational energy produced by the transducer is directed by the waveguide structure through the vibrational energy transmitting bath into the nebulization cell where it interacts with the entered sample solution to form sample solution droplets. Said nebulized sample solution droplets are then transported to additional sample preparation stages under the influence of a pressure gradient created by entering a carrier gas flow to the nebulization chamber.
The above summary of relevant references shows that while ultrasonic nebulizer systems provide benefits as compared to other nebulization systems, problems still exist. Problems with operational stability and piezoelectric crystal or equivalent lifetime develop as a result of uneven cooling thereof during use, when bubbles form in a cooling liquid where it meets the piezoelectric crystal or equivalent. In addition, ultrasonic energy produced by a vibrating piezoelectric crystal or equivalent in most ultrasonic nebulizer systems is not well directed for use in nebulizing a sample solution, to a point at which a sample solution is present. Other problems result from injecting a carrier gas meant to carry nebulized sample solution droplets toward a detector in a sample analysis system, at nonoptimum locations and in nonoptimum directions. This leads to formation of turbulance in nebulized sample solution droplet flows and accompanying reagglomeration of nebulized sample solution droplets. This effect is worsened by the presence of relatively small,orifices in the flow paths of nebulized sample solution droplets present in the aerosol chambers of some inventions. Also, the presence of crevasses in the aerosol chamber of some inventions leads to sample carry-over from one analysis procedure to a subsequent analysis procedure. Additional complications result, in some inventions, from the use of pneumatic nebulization means in addition to ultrasonic means, and from the use of system geometry which limits the ultrasonic nebulizer operational frequency to less than megahertz levels.
It should also be understood that sample solution nebulization is typically carried out in an aerosol chamber at a location remote from a sample analysis system, (as described above with respect to ultrasonic nebulizer systems), and nebulized sample droplets must be transported to the location of the sample analysis system by way of a connection means. A common problem which occures during use is that nebulized sample is lost by adherence to the internal walls of the aerosol chamber and connection means between the output of the sample nebulizer system and the input to the sample analysis system. Additionally, the aerosol chamber and connecting means volume must be filled with nebulized sample to cause nebulized sample to eject from said connection means into the remotely located sample analysis system. A relatively larger amount of nebulized sample must then be prepared than would be the case if the sample nebulizer system had no aerosol chamber and was situated in closer proximity to the sample analysis system. System sensitivity is, as a result, adversely affected and tedious, time consuming, system flushing procedures are often required to prevent sample carry-over from one analysis procedure from contaminating subsequent analysis procedure results. It would then, be very beneficial if a sample nebulizer system which did not require an aerosol chamber and which could be positioned closely adjacent to sample analysis systems were available.
Another approach to nebulizing sample utilizes total consumption direct injection micro nebulizing systems such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,609 to Fassel et al., and by Baldwin and McLafferty, (Org. Mass Spect. 7, 1353, 1973), and by Welderin et al. (Anal. Chem. 63, 219, 1991). A recent Patent to Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,740 describes an intraspray torch which serves to overcome some of the problems associated with usage of the Fassel invention. Copending patent applications Ser. No's. 07/813,766 and 07/980,467 of Wiederin, (assigned to CETAC Technologies Inc.), teach improved direct injection micro nebulizers. Direct injection micro nebulizer systems have the important advantage of being able to provide essentially all of the analyte in a sample solution entered thereto, to the detector element in a closely situated sample analysis system. Sample carry-over from one analysis procedure to a subsequent analysis procedure is also minimized by the relatively very small internal volume thereof. Very low flow rate capacity, (e.g. one (1) to one-hundred (100) microliters/min), however, limits the total amount of analyte in a sample solution entered thereto which can reach a detection element in an analysis .system. As a result analysis system sensitivity is not greatly improved by their use. It is noted that sample solution droplet diameters depend on a pressure driven sample solution flow rate.
The Fassel et al. Patent teachings are that the micro nebulizer should be inserted directly into a standard torch of the type used in Inductively Coupled Plasma sample analysis procedures, in which standard torch, during use, a plasma is formed. The micro nebulizer is designed to perform sample solution nebulization directly. That is, the aerosol chamber internal volume and connection means internal volume, between the sample nebulizer system and a remotely located sample analysis system, are eliminated.
The Fassel et al. invention assumes the presence of a first tube, which first tube is essentially the sample injector tube of a inductively coupled plasma standard torch. Briefly, to aid with understanding, said standard torch is comprised of a series of elongated concentric tubes, which concentric tubes are typically, but not necessarily, made of quartz. The centermost tube is typically termed the sample injector tube. It is typically circumscribed by an intermediate tube, which intermediate tube is typically circumscribed by an outer tube. One can visualize the torch system in side elevation, from a position perpendicularly removed therefrom, with the longitudinal dimensions of the various elongated tubes projecting vertically upward from an underlying horizontal surface. Sample particles from a typical sample nebulizing system are typically injected vertically into the sample injector tube of the standard torch from a sample access port at the vertically lower aspect thereof, and caused to flow through said sample injector tube to the upper aspect thereof under the influence of a pressure gradient, whereat they are ejected into the space above said upper aspect of the sample injector tube, which space is typically within the volume circumscribed by the outer tube of the standard torch system, in which space a plasma is typically created during use. As well, typically tangentially injected gas flows are entered into the annular spaces between the outer surface of the sample injector tube and the inner surface of the intermediate tube, and between the outer surface of the intermediate tube and the inner surface of the outer tube. (Note, tangential is to be understood to mean that a gas flow follows a spiral-like upward locus path from its point of entry to the standard torch). The typically tangentially injected gas flows are entered by way of intermediate and outer ports also present in the torch. Said typically tangentially injected gas flows serve to shield the various tubes which they contact from the intense temperatures and heat formed by creation of a plasma in the upper aspects of the torch, and to some extent aid sample flow into the plasma associated area.
The Fassel et al. invention teaches that rather than enter a previously, distally, nebulized sample to the sample access port of a standard torch, a micro nebulizer should be entered into the sample injector tube and positioned so that the upper aspect thereof is at an essentially equal vertical level with the upper aspect of the sample injector tube of the standard torch, into which the micro nebulizer is inserted. Sample solution is then entered into the micro nebulizer via a sample delivery inner tube, directly, without any prior sample nebulization being performed thereon. The Fassel et al. micro nebulizer is designed to cause sample solution entered thereto, to eject from the upper aspect of the micro nebulizer and thereby become nebulized. The upper aspect of the sample delivery inner tube thereof, is positioned at essentially the same vertical level as the upper aspect of the sample injector tube of the standard torch, hence, is located very near the position at which a plasma can be created for use in analysis of the ejected nebulized sample. It will be appreciated that the only nebulizer internal volume which exists is that within the micro nebulizer and the associated connection means thereto from the source of sample solution. Said internal volume is typically on the order of five (5) microliters and is orders of magnitude smaller than the internal volume associated with the sample injector tube of a standard torch and the connecting means thereto from a remotely located conventional sample solution nebulizer system.
To better understand the Fassel et al. micro nebulizer it is necessary to better describe the system thereof. Basically, the Fassel et al. micro nebulizer is comprised of an inner tube and an outer tube, which inner tube is concentrically circumscribed by said outer tube. The two concentric tubes are oriented vertically and placed into the first tube, which first tube can be thought of as the sample injector tube of a standard torch as described above. A sample solution of can be entered into the micro nebulizer at the lower aspect of the inner tube thereof and caused, under the influence of a pressure gradient, (typically 100 to 1000 psi), to flow vertically upward and eject from the upper aspect of the inner tube of the micro nebulizer. Sample solution velocities on the order of one-hundred (100) meters-per-second are common. In addition, a gas flow can be entered into the annular space between the outer surface of the inner tube and the inner surface of the outer tube of the micro nebulizer, which gas flow interacts with the sample solution flow at the point of its ejection from the inner tube of the micro nebulizer, thereby causing said sample solution to be nebulized by essentially pneumatic means. An additional gas flow can be injected into the annular space which results between the outer surface of the outer tube of the micro nebulizer and the inner surface of the sample injector tube of the standard torch into which the Fassel et al. micro nebulizer is inserted. Said additional gas flow can also aid with the sample solution nebulization effect. The nebulized sample solution then immediately injects into the space in the standard torch in which a plasma can be created. The disclosure of the Fassel et al. Patent teaches that a support tube should be epoxied to the outer surface of the outer tube of the micro nebulizer, along some portion thereof which is inside the first tube, (i.e. sample injector tube of the standard torch), during use, apparently to protect the outer and inner tubes thereof against being crushed when inserted into the sample injector tube of the standard torch, and to aid with a firm fit within the sample injector tube of the standard torch into which the micro nebulizer is inserted. The Fassel et al. disclosure teachings also indicate that the outer and inner tubes of the micro nebulizer should be attached to the standard torch by way of a fixed fitting, and that the upper aspect of the inner tube of the micro nebulizer should be positioned vertically at a level below the upper aspect of the sample injector tube of the standard torch. The drawings of Fassel et al. show that the upper aspect of said inner tube of the micro nebulizer is also placed vertically below the upper aspect of the outer tube of the micro nebulizer and that said outer tube of the micro nebulizer and the sample injector tube of the standard torch are tapered inwardly at their upper aspects. In use, it has been found, that the Fassel et al. system as described above, particularly when used with high solids content sample solutions, becomes clogged at the upper aspect thereof. This results in the necessity that the micro nebulizer be cleaned often, which cleaning is difficult to perform and often leads to breakage of the micro nebulizer. It has also been discovered that the upper aspect of the inner tube of the Fassel et al. system is difficult to position inside the outer tube of the Fassel et al. system, and that the Fassel et al. system tends dislodge from the point at which it is secured inside the standard torch sample injector tube at the lower aspect of said sample injector tube, when relatively high pressure gas flow is entered into the annular space between the outer surface of the outer tube of the micro nebulizer and the inner surface of the sample injector tube of the standard torch. It is emphasised that the securing of the micro nebulizer to the inside of the sample injector tube of the standard torch is by way of a fitting, through which fitting is run the outer and inner tubes of the micro nebulizer.
The inventor in the present Application has found that great utility would result from major changes to the Fassel et al. system, which changes would provide means which allow a user thereof to:
1. easily access the inner portion of the upper aspect of the micro nebulizer; and PA1 2. easily insert the inner tube of the micro nebulizer and adjust the vertical location of the upper aspect thereof independent from any interaction with the outer tube thereof. PA1 1. Nebulizing a sample solution to form sample solution droplets. PA1 2. Desolvating the resulting nebulized sample solution droplets and removal of the solvent. PA1 3. Transporting the sample through the nebulizing system, desolvation and solvent removal systems into a detector of an analysis system. PA1 4. Doing the above with varying degrees of success as regards use with either water or organic solvents, minimizing sample carry-over from one analysis procedure to a subsequent analysis procedure and achieving long term stability of operation.
Other improvements in the Fassel et al. system would result from use of a protective sleeve around at least a portion of the extent of the inner tube thereof, use of hydrofloric acid resistant nonmetalic materials in the construction thereof, and use of a unibody design for the basic portion of the micro nebulizer, which unibody design allows for connections at the lower, middle and upper vertical aspects thereof. The connection at the upper aspect thereof being to allow easy access and cleaning of accumulated sample solids, the connection at the lower aspect thereof being to allow inner tube upper aspect vertical level positioning, and the connection at the middle thereof being to allow attachment to a source of gas to cause a flow thereof into the annular space between the outer surface of the inner tube of the micronebulizer and the inner surface of outer tube thereof, which outer tube thereof would be formed by the unibody design of the micronebulizer. The use of only nonmetalic materials is proposed to prevent untoward interaction with plasma energy which is common when metals are present near a plasma, and the use of hydrofloric resistant materials, (e.g. polyimides), is proposed to allow use of hydrofloric acid as a sample solvent.
Another very recent Patent, No. U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,740 to Meyer, recognizes the benefits and problems associated with the Fassel et al. micronebulizer, and teaches an Intraspray ICP Torch which serves to overcome some of said problems. The Meyer invention, in essence, provides a low operational pressure equivalent to a micronebulizer system at the lower aspect thereof, and also provides a series of impactors thereabove in a torch system portion of the invention. The Meyer invention provides greater stability in both construction and in nebulized sample solution flow to an ICP. Said impactors serve to deflect large diameter droplets (e.g. over approximately fifteen (15) microns in diameter), and prevent their ejection from the upper aspect of the invention, and in addition to buffer the ejected flow of nebulized sample solution.
In view of the benefits provided by the Fassel et al. micro nebulizer, and in view of the difficulties associated with use thereof, which difficulties have received recognition from users thereof, there is thus demonstrated a need for an improved direct injection micro nebulizer.
Continuing, as mentioned at the outset, sample preparation for introduction to a detector element in a sample analysis system typically involves not only a sample solution nebulization step, but also sample desolvation and solvent removal steps. Nebulized sample solution droplets are typically desolvated prior to being entered, for instance, to an ICP. If this is not done, plasma instability and spectra emission interference can occur in plasma based analysis systems, and solvent outgassing in MS systems can cause pressures therein to rise to unacceptable levels.
Desolvation of sample solution droplets involves two processes. First, sample solution droplets are heated to vaporize solvent present and provide a mixture of solvent vapor and nebulized sample particles; and second, the solvent vapor is removed. The most common approach to removing solvent is by use of low temperature condenser systems. Briefly, in said low temperature condenser systems the nebulized sample solution droplets are heated to vaporize the solvent present, and then the resulting mixture of solvent vapor and nebulized sample particles is passed through a low temperature solvent removal system condenser. When the solvent present is water very high desolvation efficiency, (e.g. ninty-nine (99%) percent), is typically achieved, when the solvent condensing temperature is set to zero (0) to minus-five (-5) degrees centigrade. However, when organic solvents are present the desolvation efficiency at the indicated temperatures is typically reduced to less than fifty (50%) percent. Use of lower temperatures, (e.g. minus-seventy (-70) degrees centigrade), can improve the solvent removal efficiency, but greater loss of nebulized sample particles by condensing solvent vapor is typically an undesirable accompanying effect. In addition, low temperature desolvation systems typically comprise a relatively large volume condenser. This leads to sample "carry-over" problems from one analysis procedure to a subsequent analysis procedure as it is difficult to fully flush out the relatively large volume between analysis procedures.
A Patent to D'Silva, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,541 describes a high efficiency double pass tandem cooling aerosol condenser desolvation system which has been successfully used to desolvate ultrasonically nebulized sample droplets. This invention presents a relatively small internal condenser volume, hence minimizes sample carry-over problems, however, while the invention operates at high desolvation efficiencies when water is the solvent involved, it still operates at lower desolvation efficiencies when organic solvents are used. The invention also requires sample passing therethrough to undergo turbulance creating direction reversals, and the use of relatively expensive refrigeration equipments. Turbulance in a nebulized sample flow path can cause reagglomeration of nebulized sample solution droplets and, especially when very low temperatures are present, recapture of nebulized desolvated sample particles present.
A Patent to Skarstrom et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,558 describes a counter-flow hollow tube(s) enclosed filter, mixed fluids key component removal system. Briefly, the invention operates to cause separation of key components from mixed fluids, such as water vapor from air, by entering the mixed fluid at one end of a single, or a series of, hollow tube(s), the walls of which are selectively permeable to the key components of the mixed fluid which are to be removed. A gas is entered to the system at the opposite end of the hollow tube(s), which gas is caused to flow over the outside of the hollow tube(s) in a direction counter to that of the mixed fluids, to provide an external purge of the key components of the mixed fluid which diffuse across the hollow tube(s). Diffusion of key components is driven by pressure and concentration gradients across the hollow tube(s). This approach to removal of diffusing components does not require the presence of low temperature producing refrigeration equipments, and presents a relatively small internal volume.
Two Patents to Vestal, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,958,529 and 4,883,958 also describe systems which utilize counter-flow enclosed filters systems, with the application being to remove solvent vapor from nebulized samples produced by a spraying technique. The Vestal Patents state that the properties of the filter material used are not critical to the operation of the invention, but suggest the use of filter material available under the tradename of ZITEX. Said filter material provides a pore size of from two (2) to five (5) microns with a corresponding porosity of up to sixty (60%) percent. ZITEX is typically available in sheet form and enclosed filters made therefrom are typically constructed from a multiplicity of spacers and two sheets thereof. To provide an enclosed filter which is sufficiently long to provide reliable solvent vapor removal, in a reasonable space, it is typically necessary to arrange the spacers in a pattern which requires many severe sample flow path direction changes. A flow of solvent vapor and nebulized sample particles passing through such a tortuous pathway experiences turbulance. Turbulance causes sample to adhere and accumulate inside the enclosed filter thereby causing sample carry-over problems. The Vestal Patents also describe the heating of the enclosed filter to further assure continuous vaporization of solvent vapor present therein, and the flow of a gas outside the enclosed filter to remove solvent which diffuses through the enclosed filter.
The above presentation shows that the preparation of liquid samples for analysis in gas phase or particle analysis systems typically involves:
In view of the above it can be concluded that a sample introduction system which at once: provides high sample solution nebulization efficiency and aerosol conversion rate; produces sample solution droplets with diameters which are determined by an easily controlled independent parameter other than a potentially sample analyte degrading high temperature; is capable, in at least some embodiments, of allowing entry of relatively high sample solution volume flow rate; provides more efficient, (e.g. ninty-nine and nine-tenths (99.9%) percent), desolvation of the produced nebulized sample solution droplets in a manner which is equally successful whether water or organic solvents are present; minimizes sample carry-over by increasing sample transport efficiency therethrough and which optimizes system long term operational stability, would be of great utility. Such a sample introduction system is taught by the present invention.